Another Chance to Be a Hero
by cornholio4
Summary: Marinette gave the Miraculous to Alya but she ends up becoming a Power Ranger along with 4 other classmates to fight an alien witch. It seemed that Fate decided Marinette will become a superhero and will not take no for an answer.
1. Origin

**Inspired by similar stories only with Marinette getting a different Miraculous instead of becoming a Ranger.**

It had been four months since Marinette had put the Ladybug Miraculous into Alya's bag and she thought she had made the right choice. Well she did, anyone else would have thought she made the wrong one.

Even after Alya had managed to purify the Akuma in Stoneheart; the reports of her and Cat noir against the Akuma villains showed her not too perceptive about where the Akuma would be. She ended up making a lot of errors and people were wondering even if she didn't catch the Akuma the first time; the original Ladybug would have done a better job.

She could be seen quarrelling with Cat Noir quite often and Marinette gulped at these reports. With her Lucky Charm; she was seemed disregarding anything that was not a weapon. People saw her as a terrible replacement and as Cat Noir's sidekick. She stayed closed friends with Alya, even comforting her that Ladybug would get better whenever she would look at the comments on her Ladyblog.

She wished she could tell Alya the truth about knowing her secret identity but kept quiet about it; she focused on spending time with her friends and thinking she was not cut out to be a superhero.

She tried to stay out of Akuma situations but it was not easy and she did have to accept whatever excuse Alya gave to her as to why she had to bail or where she was.

Lately seen around Paris was what seemed to be a blue monkey in winged golden armor; a weird Akuma to say the least. Ladybug and Cat Noir were seen trying to catch it but he seemed to be ignoring them and trying to look for something.

At school they were doing large group projects in class and Marinete was paired with Rose, Sabrina, Max and Kim. They were at a park when they saw five different colored beams of light. They ended up going towards them and caught them in their hands disappearing as they did so.

They were astonished to find themselves in what seemed to be a spaceship. Then there was a robot to which Max was in awe off and... A giant head in a tube?

"Little young to be Power Rangers but who am I question the Morphing Grid? If the Grid chose these five to be Power Rangers then they must be the Power Rangers." The head on the wall told the astonished teens.

He explained he was Zordon keeper of the Power Coins that there in their hands now and that they were chosen to be warriors called Power Rangers. Apparently the armored monkey was called Goldar and he was a servant of an alien witch called Rita Repulsa who was looking to find something called the Zeo Crystal to take over the Universe.

Kim was the have the power of the Black Mastodon

Rose was to have the power of the Pink Pterodactyl

Max was to have the power of the Blue Triceratops

Sabrina was to have the power of the Yellow Sabretooth Tiger

Marinette was to lead the team with the power of the Red Tyrannosaurus

"Wait Marinette gets the T-Rex, those are much cooler than a mammoth or something. Can I switch?" Kim asked but Zordon shook his head to Kim's disappointment.

"Alien robot technology, I must be allowed to study it!" Max muttered.

"Oh I love Pink; I would love to see what kind of powers I can get!" Rose gushed excited about all this.

"Wait, are we going to be superheroes? Like ladybug and Cat Noir, Chloe and I play heroes all the time so this is going to be so exciting..." Sabrina muttered with excitement.

Marinette stared in open mouth in shock and horror, no this could not be happening. She was not meant to be a superhero, that's why she gave the Ladybug Miraculous to Alya. She could not deal with this again!

Marinette just fainted, "So, this girl is going to lead the team... aye-aye-aye-aye!" Alpha 5 muttered in his robotic voice.

3 days later Ladybug and Cat Noir was seen trying to fight Goldar who kept ignoring them as a waste of his time. The five of them were called to the Command Centre as it was called to begin fighting training with Alpha 5. Zordon told them of 3 rules: they were not allowed to use their powers for personal gain, not to escalate a battle unless they were forced to and to keep their identity secret.

Marinette along with school didn't have much time to jsut hang out with Alya but she seemed to be busy with her project as well. Plus trying to think of a strategy for Goldar. If made Marinette guilty she could not help more than just assure her the Superheroes would save the day.

She was able to keep with the new combat training well but struggled trying to be a leader to her team. Sabrina seemed to be lost without Chloe to help guide her, Kim was being a goof off, Max kept asking Alpha 5 questions about him and Rose was wondering when she would get her own suit.

She finally lost it:

"Enough everyone!" Marinette shouted facing everyone furiously in the Centre taking them by shock at the uncharacteristic outburst by the usually kind and shy girl.

"Kim, Max and Rose can you please focus on this and please not treat this as a game. Sabrina; you don't need Chloe to guide you and boss you about all of the time. I don't think I should be here; let alone being the leader but if I am going to be a leader then I am now going to start acting like one!" Marinette told them before calming down a bit.

"I know this is a new situation but remember; we are expecting to fight Goldar who treats Paris' own defenders as jokes so if we keep acting like this how are we supposed to fare any better? Remember he is only even a lackey of someone more powerful and threatening; if we have any hope of fighting Goldar before he finds the Zeo Crystal, then we should start taking this seriously!" Marinette told them with a firm tone and they looked at her.

Then they nodded and began clapping for Marinette, Alpha joined in and Zordon was smiling at them. Soon enough they were taking the training a bit more seriously and Marinette began having them doing teamwork exercises. Soon came the final day and Marinette got in first.

She was in for a surprise.

"We have been going over footage of this Ladybug and Cat Noir; their powers seemed to be in sync and yet their owners are not; I can't help but find the previous Ladybug to be familiar." Alpha stated to Marinette and she looked down.

"...That was me; I messed up and didn't think I was cut out for it and I gave the powers to someone who I thought was more cut out for it." Marinete admitted with a sigh, deciding not to bother denying it.

"Yet you have shown the leadership quality to get the Rangers into shape and I have seen you go about your life Marinette; always the first one to want to help others. It seemed that you were always meant to be a Superhero and this second chance is merely fate trying to correct the previous error." Zordon stated and Marinette was still a bit doubtful but she decided she would put her doubts aside for her team and this mission.

She heard coughing and then looked behind her to notice her team; she gulped and then heard their words:

"Statistically I think you would have made an excellent Ladybug if you continued Marinette."

"You were Ladybug Marinette? Why would you give that up? You would be amazing!"

"You couldn't have been worse than the one we have now?"

"We follow you now Marinette!"

Marinete was surprised at their support and then hand them put their hands together and lift them up in the air. Zordon told them that Goldar was out again, "Good luck Marinette, may the Power Protect You and your Rangers!" Zordon told them with a big smile.

Marinette had them lift up their Power Coins and uttered:

"**It's Morphing Time!**"

* * *

Goldar was seen flying outside the streets of Paris only to feel his wings being hit at by arrows. Goldar then landed and then was surprised to see the five of them in suits of their respective color; with white belts, boots, gloves and a white pattern and helmets that matched their respective animals.

Rose had been firing at him with her bow, Max had his Power Daggers ready , Kim with his Power Axe, Sabrina with her Power Sais and Marinette with her Power Sword. "So Zordon's little squad of heroes have arrived at last, took you all long enough!" Goldar snarled as he charged with his sword.

Marinete gave orders to her team as they charged in to fight. Ladybug and Cat Noir was watching from a distance amazed at the five seeming new heroes that were fighting the monster they had been tracking for some time.

Ladybug was suspicious but Cat Noir could not help but find the Red Ranger's way of relaying orders to be familiar.

After some time Kim had managed to through the wings of Goldar with Max and Sabrina finished off the rest of the wings with their weapons. With her bow Rose had managed to pierce a hole through the armor with Marinette giving the final strike by stabbing him in the torso with her sword.

"I am but the first; Rita will send more and the Zeo Crystal will be herself..." Goldar warned her as he took his final breath. He exploded into nothingness and civilians began looking to the 5 Rangers and began clapping for them.

Nadja Chamack went up to them and asked who they were and what was with the Akuma. "Not an Akuma but a monster from outer space; Hawk Moth is not the only bad guy seek threaten Paris and the Earth. Don't worry because neither he nor Rita Repulsa will get this planet now that the Power Rangers are here!" Marinette told Nadja as Nadja wanted to ask more questions.

Ladybug and Cat Noir came forward with Ladybug demanding answers and Cat noir looking at Marinette. "Cat Noir..." she muttered as they disappeared back to the Command Centre in flashes of light.

There were mutterings as to where they went but Cat Noir muttered "My lady?"


	2. Alya's Perspective

Alya had to admit to herself that she might not be the best superhero. She had been shocked and ecstatic to find the Ladybug Miraculous in her bag. She loved being the new Ladybug.

However she made a lot of mistakes: she got into trouble at home when she had to bail on them to take care of Akumas, took some time to figure out where the Akuma was and she was not exactly careful about what was in her way or exactly gentle in asking people who the Villain was. Plus she was quick to be frustrated when her lucky Charm didn't give her a weapon and would disregard it.

Plus Cat Noir seemed to be disappointed when he found out his previous Ladybug had been replaced and would argue with her a lot; more than a couple of times he would question as to how she got the Miraculous. Tikki had told her that the previous Ladybug had put the Miraculous in her bag but Cat Noir didn't seem to be happy; it came to the day when he asked how did he know that she did not steal the Miraculous.

She had been upset by the implication but chose not to answer but unfortunately nearby civilians gossiped about it. Her reputation was split; there were people who thought the original Ladybug might not have been that good to quite so soon after her first big blunder, there were ones who thought she could have made a better job and there were ones who agreed with Cat Noir and were demanding that she give the Miraculous back to the rightful owner.

She would just ignore the conversations about the topic when she heard students engage in it at school. She had her close friends at school especially her boyfriend Nino and her best friend Marinette.

She was guilty about the times she had to bail on them (Marinette especially seemed to immediately accept every excuse that was given) but they seemed to be accepting of it. On the topic of Ladybug and Cat Noir, Nino was a fan of them but Marinette was always nervous about the subject and seemed to be frozen when she was nearby as Ladybug. What did she have a crush on her as Ladybug or something?

But nervous, hard to understand and clumsy was just how Marinette was.

But then came recently when that gold armored monkey appeared; she thought it was another Akuma but this one seemed stronger and was looking for something. He actually was not interested in her or Cat Noir; he actually paused when he saw Cat Noir almost hit him with Catacalysm.

He had escaped after that and in every encounter seemed to be able to dodge the Cataclysm (only attack of them that he ever was concerned about when he saw Cat Noir was attempting to use it) or managed to get away. He seemed to be looking for something he called the Zeo Crystal?

However what shocked where was when she had asked Tikki about this Akuma.

"I don't know what he is but I can definitely say for certain that he was not an Akuma." Tikki had told her which made her shaken with shock and a bit of fear. What was he if not an Akuma?

When asked about this Zeo Crystal she had responded with "10,000 years ago a wizard called Zordon had hidden it somewhere on Earth shortly before he imprisoned an evil witch named Rita Repulsa, it was some sort of power source. He has not been seen since and none of the Kwamis have seen him since. I was still in my Miraculous and Plagg was busy causing the Dinosaur' extinction at the time." Tikki had told her and Alya decided that they not only needed to stop this monster but find where this Zeo Crystal is; if Hawk Moth had gotten word that there was another power source he could use other than their Miraculous then who knows what he would do to get it.

Practically every second she was not at school she was out patrolling or trying to find the monster; it had been affecting her schoolwork to the irritation of her family and Tikki who insisted she still needed sleep.

Nino was getting concerned and Alya agreed to try and relax some more; Marinete was even getting worrisome over her health.

Once she got some rest she noticed Marinette was acting even more unusual than even her standards. She seemed to be busy herself and would be seen sharing glances with Kim, Max, Rose and even Sabrina. Of course they were in a project together so Alya could expect that but that was not the end of it.

She seemed to be sporting a new red jumper (from the latest Agreste line) and the 4 other classmates in the group began having more colourful attires lately as well. Kim began wearing more black tops; Max had a new blue jumper and Sabrina a new yellow jacket. Kim's attire did not change as she still wore her pink clothes; honestly Alya doubted she even owned main clothes that were not pink.

Then came the day where she and Cat Noir were going to fight the Akuma only to find 5 similarly costumed individuals having already beaten them to it. They actually destroyed the monster and the red one (seemingly acting as the leader) told Nadja Chamack that they were Power Rangers and they were here to protect the Earth from Rita Repulsa?

The citizens were in awe at their new Superheroes but Alya was both jealous they could do what she could not and concerned; being upstaged by a new Superhero reminded her too much of Volpina.

But from how Cat Noir reacted; it seemed that he thought the Red Ranger was his previous Ladybug. That couldn't be true; could it?

She asked Tikki after de-transforming about Power Rangers.

"They were warriors who helped out Zordon on Earth; there had been sightings of Ranger teams and some teamed up with previous Miraculous users. Last time their energy was detected I believe it was the night of America's Moon Landing." Tikki had told her but Alya was still a bit suspicious.

She would love for there to be more superheroes out there but Volpina showed her that she could not blindly trust every supposed new Hero out there. Still she would be giving them the benefit of the doubt. Tikki had no knowledge of this Rita Repulsa but still she could not help but ask if there was any chance her previous Ladybug was this Red Ranger.

Tikki just frowned and stayed silent; Alya apologised to her as it was a sore subject of the previous Ladybug. Tikki seemed to think she was at fault for pushing her too much into a situation she was not prepared for.

Still Alya hoped there could be a chance to meet her one day but she did not know what exactly would she do. Would she give back the Miraculous or tell her off or what?

At school the classmates loved the idea of new Superheroes in Paris but of course Marinette and her project group seemed to be hiding something about it.

Still she got some more needed rest and resting on this day and decided she needed to call Marinette and Nino to apologise for all the bailing on them that she did. She would give them a day out as friends as she doubted Marinette was up to anything interesting in her project group...

Marinette and the other Rangers were open mouthed as Alpha 5 had shown them their Zords: large mechanical robots patterned after their own robot and color.

"Alpha, you have to let me take mine out for a spin... PLEASE!" Kim practically begged to the laughter of his new teammates.


	3. Adrien and Rose POV

Adrien Agreste secretly known as Chat Noir missed his first Ladybug; he was disappointed with the second one but figured he would get used to her quickly enough.

He did not.

He would frequently get into fights with her and it resulted in the public accusation that she could have stolen the Miraculous from the previous one. He was guilty after that especially with the public backlash; he kept apologising to her but things were still tense and he hated to admit the idea was still in his mind.

Still while he wondered why she had left him but decided it didn't matter; he wanted to have the previous Ladybug back as his partner. He may have known her for a short time but she was confident and seemed to be more at home and skilled with use of her Miraculous than the current one.

He thought that if she stuck then they could have had a great partnership.

When asked Plagg seemed unconcerned and suggested he try and make things in sync with Ladybug or convince her to give it to someone else who was more in sync with him. He was no help since he was mostly focused in his Camberte cheese.

Still his life at school was good; while Chloe was quite clingy but he had a best friend in Nino. He was also friends with his other classmates including Nino's girlfriend Alya and her shy friend Marinette. Marinette seemed like a shy girl who needed a confidence boost.

However he frustrated himself with him and Ladybug trying to catch Goldar who it turned out might be some sort of alien monster and was stopped by 5 new mysterious Heroes.

They called themselves the Power Rangers and something had drawn the red female one who seemed to be their leader. It was weird that he was even considering it but he wondered if the Red Ranger was his first Ladybug.

The way she reacted seemed to confirm it to him and he was determined to learn for sure.

Easier said than done as the Rangers would only really be seen helping evacuate the civilians and told him and Ladybug they didn't want to upstage them and would be happy to help if an Akuma was too tough for them. Ladybug was not pleased but Adrien was fine with it; to his irritation the Red Ranger went away before he could question her about her identity.

They would be seen helping people in need and engaged the Akuma if Ladybug and him were not available at the time so it was a big help.

Then came a day where during an Akuma attack they saw a giant pig monster with a helmet. They were stunned but then came in a giant multicoloured robot that destroyed it!

It was piloted by the Power Rangers as well!

The Akuma was stunned by the sight but Ladybug and him managed to recover quick enough to get the Akumatized item and destroy it; then the Akuma was De-Evilized.

The Power Rangers went out to assure everyone that it's okay and Adrien went past the cheering crowd to face the Rangers. The Red one looked at his beeping ring and told him "do i have to remind you again how long you last after using Cataclysm..."

She stopped herself as if she said too much but Adrien disappeared with a smile.

This confirms it for him; this was his first Ladybug...

* * *

Rose Lavillant loved being a Power Ranger; doing good; helping people and the outfits! It was amazing to be a Superhero.

The 5 of them had finished their group project but still hung out together when not training or with their other friends. Marinette was a great leader helping them grow closer as a team, helping Sabrina separate herself from the clutches of that big bully Chloe and calming Kim down when he kept begging Zordon to let him use his Zord for a test drive.

The Pudgy Pig monster was their first of Rita's monster since Goldar but after defeating him he then grew to giant size. Kim was screaming in his helmet when Zordon communicated with them using the communication devices that Max had invented to let them know that the time was right to use their Zords!

Flying about in a giant robot Pterodactyl was amazing! Then they all combined into a giant robot to finish it off!

She was thrilled when she got home.

Right now she was talking to her best friend Juleka Couffaine at her family houseboat; she hated keeping being a Power Ranger a secret from her but it was the final rule that Zordon gave them. Still she loved spending time with Juleka.

She was thinking of inviting her fellow Rangers over and maybe think of becoming a band. Juleka's brother Luka might be up for it as he played guitar. She waved to him as he was wearing his new green shirt...

**Sorry for the long delay. So since I updated it looks like the Power Rangers movie may get another reboot (sigh); Beast Morphers has debuted but yet to air here in the UK. On the upside the toyline is available here and I got a Blaze figure; my first Hasbro Power Rangers toy! Plus anyone subscribed to the YouTube channel Batinthesun? I hope their Legend of the White Dragon kickstarter is a success. Power Rangers actors including Jason David Frank and the crew includes a fight choreographer from the Marvel Netflix shows.**


End file.
